


“Just trust me.” + “You’re in love with her.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Hopeful Ending, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Insecurity, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry breaks up with Draco because Draco's insecurities and trust issues hurt him too much.





	“Just trust me.” + “You’re in love with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one's not nearly as fluffy as most of my other stuff but I hope you still like it :)

“You know what, I’ll just say it. We both know it’s true anyway, you just don’t want to admit it,” Draco snapped. “ **You’re in love with her.”**

Harry had had enough. He had had enough of trying to convince Draco he would never cheat on him with anyone, least of all Ginny. “You know what?” he snapped right back. “Yes. Yes, I am. I’m very much _platonically_ in love with Ginny. She’s my best friend and I don’t know what I would do, _who I would be_ without her. And I don’t know what I would do without you either, because I’m both romantically and platonically in love with you, too. But I guess it’s time for me to find out, since it seems you can’t accept or even tolerate my friendship with Ginny. I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t like me spending time with my friends because they don’t trust me when I say I’m simply friends with all of them, no romantic feelings involved.”

Draco seemed to deflate completely. “Are you breaking up with me?” he asked and hearing the words hurt Harry as much as it had to hurt Draco to think and say them.

“I don’t want to,” Harry said honestly. His anger had disappeared completely and now there was only disappointment and sadness left. “But I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me, who hurts me with their distrust.”

“Okay,” Draco said, and Harry was sure he had never heard something that sounded more broken. “I’ll… I’ll leave, then. I can pick up my things while you’re at work tomorrow.”

Harry could only nod.

 

Living without Harry after he had pretty much lived at his flat for several months wasn’t easy for Draco. He knew it was his own fault. How often had Harry offered he could accompany them when Draco had complained about him spending time with Ginevra or tried to explain how and how much his feelings for Ginevra differed from the feelings he had for Draco and Draco had just continued complaining about her and spewing his own insecurities at Harry? Never even once had Harry invoked the dreaded **“Just trust me,”** and instead given Draco opportunities where he could see for himself there was no reason to doubt Harry’s loyalty, but Draco had thrown them all back in his face. Harry deserved so much better and it had only been a matter of time until his infinite patience ran out and he realized that too. Draco hated that it had come to this, hated that he was the only one to blame for it, hated that once again his insecurities and trust issues had gotten the better of him and he had thrown away a good thing, an amazing thing instead of seeing a therapist to help him deal with them like Harry had suggested a few times.

If Draco wanted even the sliver of a chance of having that good thing again, of being deserving of it, he would finally have to face his countless issues head on. And what better way to start doing that than by talking to the woman he had feared his boyfriend was cheating on him with?

Well, there were surely much better ways, but Draco wasn’t really in his right mind, probably hadn’t been since he had left their – no, Harry’s – flat a few weeks ago, and it seemed to be the most direct approach.

 

“What do _you_ want here?” Ginevra snapped at him and tried to close the door again immediately. “And how did you even… Luna gave it to you, didn’t she?”

Draco rolled his eyes because he didn’t have the energy to answer unnecessary questions.

Ginevra rolled her eyes right back at him. “Say what you came to say then,” she snapped, impressive scowl firmly in place.

Most of the things he could say left his head then until only one question was left.

“Is there a chance Harry will forgive me?” he asked, hating how broken his voice sounded.

Ginevra gave an exhausted sounding sigh. “As much as I hate to say it, because you really hurt him with your distrust, yes, there is.”

Draco was torn between believing her because he desperately wanted it to be true and being unable to believe it since it sounded too good to actually _be_ true.

Ginevra must have seen his struggle on his face because after another long-suffering sigh she explained.

“When Harry loves someone he loves them with all he is and he loves everything they are, with all their faults and bad habits. Harry doesn’t love you _despite_ your trust issues, he loves you, full stop. Chances are he knew you two would disagree and fight about many things, including his friendship with me but he was confident you could work through that. And since Harry is the most optimistic person I know, he only stopped trying to make it work when it hurt him too much. So, if you honestly apologize to Harry and start working on your issues, he will most likely forgive you.”

Getting hit by Ginevra’s infamous bat-bogey hex and punched by her at the same time would have hurt less than what she had just told him, and Ginevra’s satisfied expression told him she knew how much of an impact her words had on him.

“I’m an idiot,” he blurted.

“You are,” Ginevra agreed. “And now, shoo, I want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Draco echoed.

“Yes, I have a girlfriend, whom I love and wouldn’t cheat on even if someone paid me for it. Which you would know if you had accompanied Harry at least once when we were hanging out.”

“Oh.” Draco didn’t know what to say. He felt he should apologize to Ginevra and maybe even to her girlfriend, but he didn’t know how. He decided to still try. “I’m sorry for pulling you into this, both you and your girlfriend.” He didn’t bother to look for excuses for his behaviour because he knew even if he had known about Ginevra’s relationship, he would most likely still have acted the way he did.

Ginevra frowned. “I appreciate the apology, but I don’t think I’m the one you should apologize to.”

Draco nodded. “I know. I will talk to him soon.”

She gave him a short nod. “See that you do. I prefer seeing Harry happy.”

“I do, too,” Draco said.

 

It was only two days later and a few hours after his first therapy session when Draco found the courage to go and apologize to Harry. He apparated to Harry’s flat before he could think better of it, took one last deep breath and then rang the doorbell. Part of him was hoping Harry wasn’t home but a much bigger part of him knew it would be even harder to find the courage to come over a second time so when the door opened a few seconds later and Draco found himself face to face with Harry for the first time in weeks, he let out a relieved sigh.

“Draco,” Harry said, and Draco could hear all the pain he had caused Harry with his distrust in that one word. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Harry and hopefully somehow make up for his mistakes.

“Harry. I’m here to apologize.”

Harry nodded but didn’t make a move to invite Draco in. Draco guessed that was fair, he would probably do the same in Harry’s place, but he couldn’t deny that it hurt a little.

“I… apologize for doubting your loyalty and honesty. I knew even as I did it again and again that you never gave me any reason to, on the contrary, you gave me countless opportunities to see for myself that you really are as loyal as everyone seems to think, but I threw them all back in your face. I guess it was simply easier for me to believe what my brain told me was true than to actually look at the evidence. Once I admitted that to myself, I started seeing a therapist like you suggested I do, and she’s started helping me work through my issues. I can’t promise you I won’t ever be insecure about you or our relationship again, but I will try my best to be a better boyfriend or friend – whichever you want me to be – to you from now on.”

“That’s… thank you,” Harry said after a few seconds of silence, and a bit of hope bloomed in Draco’s chest. “I’ll need some time to think about that but… I’ll be in touch.”

“That’s fine,” Draco said. A tiny, optimistic part of his brain had hoped Harry would accept his apology on the spot but with this realistic answer he at least wouldn’t have to wonder whether it was all a dream. “I’ll see you.”

Harry nodded again and gave Draco the barest hint of a smile before he shut the door once more.

 

A week later Draco was in the middle of breakfast when a familiar owl knocked on his kitchen window.

“Minerva,” he greeted her with a wide smile and petted her grey feathers. “It’s good to see you, beautiful girl.”

Minerva hooted once at the praise and held out her foot for him to take the short note from it.

Draco almost dropped it twice in his eagerness to see what Harry had written and when he had finally unrolled the scroll, he was a bit disappointed by the brevity.

_Do you want to have lunch with Ginny, Amelie and I at the Gilded Dragon tomorrow?_

_x H_

 

_Yes_ , he simply wrote back and gave Minerva a few treats before sending her off with his answer. It was high time he finally accepted one of Harry’s invitations after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
